


Dean receives a surprise

by SociopathicHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicHeart/pseuds/SociopathicHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a witch gender swaps cas and the impala!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Debbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debbie/gifts).



Dean was sleeping peacefully, as peaceful as a hunter could ever sleep, when his phone started chiming. His ring tone was 'Ramble On', one of his favourite songs ever, but it was too fucking annoying to wake up to on 5 am.  
'What?' He answered, without even looking to see who's calling.  
'DEAN?!' A female voice, which had a sharp edge to it, made him jump in bed, fully awake.  
'Yes? Yes, who is this?' Weirded out, already looking around the room, and taking his knife from under the pillow, it could be a trap, a demon, or any sort of shitty monster.  
'IT'S CAS,' came the answer, loud and clear. The female's voice was panicked and completely freaking out.  
Dean half smiled, 'Cas? what the fuck happened to your voice? Where are you?'  
'Dean I don't know whats going on. One minute I was taking the Impala for a drive to get a happy meal, and then a light flashes and I have longer hair and... and some other body parts Dean and there's another guy there who claims to be the Impala'  
'WHAT?!' Dean jumped from bed, throwing his clothes and shoes on.  
'Where the fuck is the Impala? Cas I swear to God if something happens to my car I'm killing you'  
'DEAN aren't you listening to me? I said the Impala is a fucking male and I'm.. I'm a girl!'  
Dean was already out of the door, 'Where are you now? I'll come pick you up'  
'I'm sitting outside of Macdonalds, Dean, hurry up.'

And Dean thought he has seen everything. Apparently he hasn't.  
He stopped infront of Macdolands and saw two people standing outside, looking awkward and panicked. He started walking towards them, trying to get a clearer look. And then he stopped, eyes widening. Cas, HIS Cas, wasn't Cas anymore. Instead of his blue-eyes, grumpy angel, he found a girl, with long, luscious black hair, flawless skin and a freaked out looked on her (his?) face. Beside Cas stood a tall male, approximately in his 20's, with brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes.  
'Uh? Cas?' He asked hesitantly.  
Cas turned to look at him, her face relaxing once she recognized a familiar face and she did something normal Cas would never do. She ran straight into Dean's arms.  
Dean hugged her tight, he never thought Cas would be so comfortable with touch, but he wasn't sure this was real Cas at all.  
'What happened?'  
The hot male beside Cas answered, his voice low and husky, 'It was a witch. WHAT A BITCHH'  
'And... And who are you?'  
'Shame on you Dean, you don't recognize your own baby?' The guy winked, and Dean felt his cheeks flush, damn he was hot.  
'It's your car, Dean' Cas whispered, 'The witch was messing around, turning humans into puppies and cats into old ladies,and when I tried to stop her, she cursed me too"  
Cas had tears in her eyes, 'I'm weak now, I can't do a thing, my power's must've disappeared because I feel human.. human, useless and cursed.'  
'Shhh. It's okay,' Dean hugged her tighter, 'I'd rather have you, cursed or not, remember?'


	2. Chapter 2

Dean called a cab and took Cas and the human impala to the bunker.  
'Um, human impala?' Dean called the hot male who wouldn't stop staring at him.  
'You can still call me baby, Dean,'  
Dean glared at the arrogant bastard, 'I liked you better as a mute car.'  
The hot guy's hands flew to his chest, his face confronted with fake surprise, 'That hurt!'  
'Guys, enough. We have to find the witch, I can't stay like that forever, and neither can he,' Cas looked disgustingly at the human car.  
'Are you jealous, Cas? Don't worry I'm not going to steal your boyfriend.' He teased.  
'Okay that's it you son of a bitch, wait here. Cas, can I speak to you in private?'  
'It's about time,' Humanimpala raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
Cas threw him a disgusted look, nodded and followed Dean to his room.

Dean closed the door, motioning for Cas to sit on the bed. He looked so beautiful in this form, he had always noticed Cas's attractiveness and charisma, but now it's thrown right into his face, and he regretted that he didn't see it this clear before.  
Cas put her face in her hands, and Dean placed his hand on her shoulder, soothing her.   
'Let's get some research done, see how we can reverse the curse, okay?'   
Cas nodded and started reading in some books.

... Dean slammed the last book shut. 'I got nothing.'  
He looked over to Cas, who was starting in shock at one book.   
'Cas, what's wrong?'  
'I'm never going back to my true self again,'  
'Why the hell not?'   
'It says here,' she pointed her delicate finger at a paragraph, 'that for this specific spell to break, you need a true love's kiss. For inanimate objects to be transformed back, its previous owner must touch it, which is simple. But where on earth, or heaven, would I find a true love's kiss, Dean? It's not like anyone loves me.' 

Dean looked at Cas's face, this was CAS, his friend, his best friend, and deep down, feelings which he never acknowledged nagged at him to say something, to DO something, he had to at least try.  
'I do.' He slowly whispered.  
Cas stared at him, seemingly confused.  
'I do,' Dean repeated, 'I love you.' as he leaned down and touched his lips to Cas's. An electric shock went through his body--must be the spell effects.   
Dean didn't even realize he had closed his eyes. He opened them slowly, and Cas was back to his own self, looking at Dean in wonder.  
'You did it. How did you do it?'   
'Just like I broke the connection, in the crypt. I had already known the answer, Cas, I was just lying to myself, and you.'  
Cas stood up, 'Well now I'm in a male vessel again, so I don't think you'd ever want me like that.'  
Dean's eyes widened, and he caught Cas's hand, stopping him from walking away, 'I have realized my feelings for you too late, Cas. It's not because you were a female that I kissed you. I kissed you because I love YOU. The angel, not the vessel, not the body. MY angel.'   
He pulled Cas to the bed, slowly kissing away all the tears, all the pain and all the bad memories. They spent the night creating new, good memories...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so embarrassed this turned out to be such a mess. I also forgot all about the car so i added this lol

The next day, Cas and Dean woke up tangled in each others arms. Cas smiled as he remembered last night, and he placed a soft kiss on dean's mouth, before he noticed they were being watched.  
Human impala was watching them from the open doorway, smiling.   
'FINALLY. NO MORE SEXUAL TENSION IN MY CAR. AND ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE GONNA FUCK ON MY LEATHER SEATS. THANK GOODNESS YOU DIDN'T'  
Dean jumped, 'I fucking forgot you were there. I need to touch you to break the spell."  
Chev looked at dean, a naughty look in his eyes, ' There's no need to turn me back into a car, feel free to ride me anytime,"   
Cas frowned, ' You might have noticed Dean has a boyfriend now, so get out of our room before I smite you."  
Dean laughed, "You ain't smiting my car, Cas. I'll take care of it."  
Dean and Chev went outside, he thanked the Impala for all that he's done, and touched him tenderly on the forehead, as he slowly turned back into the car who's been a loyal companion to him.


End file.
